


Good vibrations

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo and Jun have some fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good vibrations

Ryo lied in his bed, his ass up in the air, already panting heavily. He moaned when he felt someone turning on the vibrator in his ass. He felt it moving in him. “You like it?” Jun said, smiling brightly next to Ryo. He just pulled a little bit on the item, pulling it out, before he pushed it in with full might again. Ryo moaned at that. He tried to move his hips against it, but Jun held him in place.

“You know what I would like?” he said teasingly, licking over Ryo’s ear, down his cheek, till he kissed him playfully. “When you would suck me off. Maybe I am going to move the item a bit faster then.” Jun answered slowly.

Ryo tried to buck his hips when he felt Jun moving his hand over his ass, brushing his finger around his hole, till he pushed it into his body. “God, you really are open for more. Look at you. You have the plastic thing in you, moaning loudly because of it, and you grasp for hold when I push my finger into you.” Jun opened his pants, while his other hand was busy with pushing the vibrator deeper into Ryo.

“Before you can go on, I have something special for you.” Jun pulled on his jeans, till he was able to put something out of the pocket. Ryo swallowed when he saw the little item in the other one’s hand. “Come here.” Jun pulled on Ryo’s hips, till he was almost sitting in his lap. He kissed Ryo softly, stroking his twitching cock for some times, till he put the cock ring around. Ryo yelled shortly. He wanted to come, he felt the need, but now he wasn’t able to. And he was sure that Jun wouldn’t let him come till he was done.

Jun held the other one a bit more in his lap, brushing his knee against the vibrator, which moved in Ryo, who started screaming because of this friction.

“Ryo, look at me.” Jun said after a while, his knee still brushing the vibrator. “I know you like this toy in your ass, but I need some pleasure too, you know.” Ryo nodded at him, kneeling down next to him, stroking Jun’s cock firmly before he started licking over it. Ryo took Jun’s dick more and more into his mouth, till he could feel it touching his throat. He choked first, but soon got used to this.

“God, yes.” Jun said, bucking his hips upwards. He slowly fucked the other one’s mouth, lost in pleasure because of the warm heat surrounding him. Ryo moaned when he felt Jun’s hand on his ass, moving the vibrator in and out in a slow pace. Too slow. Ryo started moving against it to feel more of it, but Jun didn’t let him.

“Come over here.” He said, waiting till Ryo was directly above him, still sucking his cock deeply. Jun smirked when he saw Ryo’s cock over him twitching painfully. He knew he wanted to come, but he wouldn’t let him. Not immediately. 

He moved the vibrator out, and pushed it deep into him again. Jun breathed in deeply, when he felt Ryo moaning around his cock. The vibration was pure pleasure for Jun, so he repeated the action again. He added one finger in the other one’s hole, brushing the soft spot again and again.

He knew Ryo wanted to scream, but the cock in his mouth didn’t let him. Jun bucked his hips up more frantically, the tip of his cock brushing Ryo’s throat with every thrust. He pulled on the vibrator, pushing it in and out once more, before he removed it. He could hear Ryo whining, wanting it again. He smirked at that. “I have something better.” He said, pushing three fingers into the other one at once. “How nice stretched you are.” He added, licking his lips lustfully. Ryo’s mouth was still working on his cock, his head bobbing up and down merciless.

Ryo moaned around him when he felt a tongue licking his entrance together with the three fingers in him. “You like it?” Jun only heard Ryo moaning and took this as a yes. He continued pushing his tongue into the tight heat, together with his fingers pushing into Ryo fiercely, hitting his spot with every thrust.

Jun moaned when he felt Ryo’s tongue licking the slit of his cock, teasing it a bit more. He closed his eyes when Ryo slowly kneaded his balls, rubbing them carefully between his fingers.

Jun ran his tongue up and down the twitching hole, pressing it in quickly, and removing it again when he heard Ryo’s moan got louder.

“Step a bit back, Ryo.” He said, waiting for the other one to do this. “Good boy. Look, the pre-cum is dripping down on my chest, will you remove it.” He waited till Ryo released his cock, robbing up to Jun, licking his own cum down from the other one’s chest step by step. Ryo pinched one of Jun’s nipples, licking around it playfully, before he bit into the buds softly. Jun tousled through the other one’s hair, smiling brightly.

“You left something here.” He said and pointed at a small line of cum on his chest. Ryo licked it away. Jun kissed him hungrily, smiling at him afterwards. “You taste too good.” He stroked over Ryo’s butt, kneading it playfully, smacking it once, making Ryo moan at that. “And now on all four.” Jun demanded. He placed himself behind the other one, pushing in in one move. “You aren’t that tight anymore, Ryo. But it still feels great. The heat around me I love fucking your hole again and again. Next time I will watch out that you are tighter around me.” He started pounding into him merciless. Ryo threw his head back, moaning loudly without any break. Jun hit his spot with every thrust he made. “Your cock is twitching, right?” Jun whispered, earning a muffled scream from Ryo. “Shall I take the ring away?” He saw Ryo nodding at him.

“Not yet.” He smirked evilly, thrusting deeper in Ryo, adding one finger when he felt that Ryo could take it. “You like it being filled up like this, right?” Jun moved his cock in and out widely, brushing Ryo’s spot with his finger, rubbing it fiercely. Ryo fell forward in his elbows, not able to hold himself anymore.  
“God, I am coming Ryo.” Jun moaned, pounding into him a few more times, before he released deep in the other one.  
He pulled out and saw some drops running out of Ryo’s hole. “Lie down.” Jun said waiting till Ryo did so. He started licking the cum from the other one’s entrance, pushing in his tongue again, making Ryo moan under his moves again. He started drawing some small pattern on the other one’s inner thigh, till he reached his painful hard cock. He slowly removed the ring, taking Ryo’s cock into his mouth, sucking him slowly. Ryo moaned shamelessly. He grasped Jun’s hair, forcing him to go on faster. Jun opened his mouth much more, letting the other one thrusting into it till he came with a loud moan.

“Am I allowed to talk again?” Ryo asked shyly, seeing Jun smiling at him. “It was great.” Ryo added. Jun came up to him, kissing him softly. “I am glad you liked this game.”


End file.
